


Caretaker

by sharpiemarkie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kind Loki, Loki Feels, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, you wake up feeling a bit under the weather. Your worried mother wishes to stay home with you to help you get over it, but you assure her that it was nothing too serious and you'll be fine alone while she goes to work. Little did you know that an unexpected visitor would come to keep you company and take care of you in your hour of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on moving all of my fics over from my tumblr and old deviantArt account and this was one of the fan favorites, so I figured I'd put it here. I hope everyone enjoys!

"Are you sure you’ll be ok by yourself?" Your mom asked you while taking the thermometer from your mouth and examining it, "You’re running a fever."

"I’ll be fine Mom. I’m just probably going to sleep all day anyways," you replied tiredly as you rolled over in the bed. 

You had woken up to a terrible pain raging in your lower stomach and apparently, you also had a fever. To be completely honest, you felt like complete crap. There was no possible way you were going to be leaving the house today. Your mom continued to ask if you needed her to stay home from work today to take care of you, but you refused her offer. She needed to go to work to earn some money. There was no point of her wasting time taking care of you even though it is her job as a mother.

"Are you positive?" she questioned again.

"Mom, I’ll be ok. You can just text me later if you’re that worried about me."

She still seemed reluctant on leaving you home alone, but you assured her once more that you will be alright and if anything got worse, you would let her know. After a few more minutes of debating, your mom finally decided that she would leave to go to work. 

When she walked out of your bedroom, you groaned and rolled back over in the bed. The pain was almost unbareable! You totally wished that you could rip out your insides and toss them in the trash. It was always a rough time for you whenever you got sick.

It wasn’t long after you heard your mom’s car kick up the gravel from her parking spot when a pop sounded and a bright green light appeared in your bedroom. Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the light and began to walk towards you.

As the man walked closer, the fog in your head started clear up as you made out some of his features. He had sleek, raven colored hair, emerald eyes, prominate cheekbones, and a wicked smile that could melt away the coldest ice. Once you realized who he was, you went into shock.

"Loki!?!" you croaked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was always told that I must take good care of my belongings," he simply replied as he made it to your bedside.

"Your belongings?" you questioned.

"Silly girl," Loki laughed, "You know not how much a simple wish is noticed by a god. I know all about your recent desires and your hidden devotion to me. So I am certain that you wouldn’t mind being considered mine, yes?"

You could feel your cheeks turn even redder than they already were. You couldn’t deny the fact that recently you have been secretly wanting the God of Mischief to pay you a visit and possibly take you in as his lover, but you knew that wasn’t going to ever happen. Well, at least you thought it wasn’t.

You slowly nodded as the man flashed another grin in your direction. By this time, you had sat up in your bed, still in disbelief that Loki was here to take care of you. This could not be happening, could it? You figured it was probably just the fever messing with your mind.

Loki came over and then sat beside you in the bed.

"You still don’t believe me, do you?" questioned the god.

"Not really," you replied, "I don’t understand how you just suddenly come out of no where and want to take care of me."

With that, you surprised Loki and a faint blush began to form on his cheeks.

"I…uh, I’ve been recently enjoying watching over you in my spare time and I couldn’t help but to noticed that you needed someone to care for you in this time of need."

"So you’ve been stalking me for a while and now you want to help me get better?" you asked, feeling a bit freaked out.

"In all honesty, I mean it in the most innocent of ways," Loki said while clearing his throat, "That is, if you don’t mind me."

You considered what he said to you and still had a hard time wrapping your mind around the fact that Loki was in your bedroom. The fact that he had been watching you for a while gave you the chills, but then again, you were quite flattered. A Norse god had chosen you out of all the people in the world to watch over. You had to admit that made you feel special. You knew that creeper love is deeper love. Anyways, Loki was sexy and you definitely didn’t mind sexy men wanting to help. That’s when you decided that you would let Loki take care of you.

"I don’t mind," you replied while giving a weak grin, "It’s kind that you would want to help me."

Loki smiled back at you and then placed his hand against yours to hold it.

"Tell me what’s making you ill (y/n)."

"I think I’m running a fever and my lower stomach is hurting me really badly."

"Here," Loki took you into his arms and then held you as you both laid down together in your bed, "You need to rest."

You felt so small in the god’s arms, but overall, it felt comforting. It was nice to be held by someone and the way Loki held you made your heart swell. His embrace seemed to radiate waves of compassion and caring. You couldn’t help but to snuggle closer to his chest as he pulled the covers over your bodies.

"Loki, you don’t need to be this close to me you know," you told him. As much as you loved being in his arms, you didn’t want Loki to get sick if what you have was a virus. 

"Why not?"

"I don’t want you to catch this if I have something serious."

Loki just laughed and then ran a hand up and down your arm, “(y/n), I won’t get sick. Midgardian diseases have no effect on me, my dear.”

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go to sleep. You’ll feel better."

With that, you decided to believe him and close your eyes. Loki began to run his fingers through your hair which lulled you more to sleep. Not too long after, you drifted off and hoped that resting with Loki would make you feel better.

* * *

 

It was only a few hours that you were able to sleep before a sharp pain in your stomach flared up again and woke you up. You winced from the pain and let out a groan, which ended up waking Loki, who had also fallen asleep.

"What’s wrong?" he asked you, his voice slightly fogged with grogginess.

"My stomach’s hurting," you whimpered.

Loki looked over at your alarm clock and took note of the time.

"You’re probably hungry," he said while gently moving you off of his body and getting up from the bed, "I shall go cook you something to eat."

"But Loki, I-" you started to protest but the god cut you off.

"You stay here (y/n). I’ll bring it right to you."

You sighed. Even though you were in pain, you were quite capable of getting your own food. You knew that Loki understood this too, but he was just too stubborn to let you go. That’s when you decided to let him have his way and bring you something to eat. After all, you didn’t mind him treating you like a baby. You were his baby.

You laid down in the bed and waited patiently for Loki to come back. It was about a twenty minutes before a delicious smell of chicken soup came wafting into your room. Shortly after smelling the soup, Loki returned in the room with a bowl of it in hand. You sat back up in the bed as he plopped down beside you. Then you reached out for the bowl, but Loki pulled it away so you wouldn’t grab it.

"Oh no. I’m going to feed this to you," he chuckled at your failed attempts to take the soup.

"I can feed myself, you know," you whined.

"Yes, but I’m the one taking care of you, so naturally, I should feed you."

You pouted again and that caused Loki to laugh some more. Then he took the spoon and brought it to your mouth so that you could eat the soup. As soon as you took your first bite, your mouth melted. That had to be the best chicken soup you have ever tasted. You let out a satisfied moan as the delicious broth ran down your throat.

"You like it?" Loki questioned you.

"Yes," you smiled, "It’s the most delicious soup I’ve ever had."

That compliment made Loki smile as he brought another spoonful to your lips, “I’m glad you like it.”

"It tastes wonderful."

Loki continued to feed you the chicken soup until you had completely drained the bowl. Then he got up from the bed to go get some more if you wanted it.

"Do you want more?"

"No thanks," you replied and then asked, "But do I have to stay in the bed all day?"

"You don’t have to, but I still want you to rest," Loki told me.

"Well, can I move to the sofa instead?"

"Of course. Just let me go put up the bowl and I’ll be back to carry you over there."

"Loki, I can walk there myself," you said.

"I know you can, but why do you insist of doing all of this stuff when I’m willing to help you?" he questioned you.

Honestly, you didn’t really know why you insisted to do things on your own, but one thought came to mind that was somewhat true.

"I don’t want you to think I’m too vunerable and weak," you admitted.

"(y/n)," Loki flicked his wrist and made the bowl vanish from his other hand before he walked back over to you, "I know you’re not weak. I’ve seen you on your better days and I know you aren’t normally like this. It pains me to see you so miserable though and that’s why I want to make you better again."

You couldn’t help but to smile as you leaned your head against the god’s shoulder and said, “Thank you.”

He returned your smile and then wrapped his arms around you to pick you up so he can carry you.

"You still want to go on the sofa?"

"Please."

Loki brought you into the living room and you both stretched out on the sofa. You grabbed the satellite remote and turned on the television to find something good to watch. What really surprised you was that today they were showing a marathon of Supernatural, so you decided to watch that with Loki as he held you in his arms again.

"Feeling better?" Loki asked you after a couple hours of resting and watching TV had past.

"A little bit," you replied, but then suddenly another sharp pain hit you in your stomach again and you cried out.

"Stomach again?"

"Yes. It hurts bad," you whimpered again. Then Loki put his hands under your shirt and began to rub your tummy in a soothing way.

"Do you know a spell that takes away the pain?" you asked curiously as he continued to rub your stomach.

"No," Loki replied, "But I heard that doing this is soothing. Is it not?"

"It is. Very much," you replied with a smile as you cuddled closer to him. Loki chuckled and did his best to continue to keep you soothed from pain. It wasn’t long afterwards that you fell back asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

A few hours later, you woke up again feeling clammy and in a cold sweat. Your fever had spiked up again and you felt bad.

"Loki," you moaned while looking up to his face. He clearly seemed worried about you.

"What’s wrong now?" he asked while pushing a stray piece of your hair away from your face.

"My fever’s back again."

Loki started to think on a way that he could make you feel better from that, but he didn’t have a single clue on what would work. Then suddenly, he got an idea. The only thing was he was reluctant about doing it since he was ashamed about what he would have to do.

It took a lot of courage, but since Loki cared so much for you, he would show you his true form as a Frost Giant to give you relief from your fever. He placed his hand upon your forehead and his skin became a shade of blue and turned colder. Not only that, his emerald eyes began to turn into a fierce ruby color. This new form of his surprised you, but you didn’t recoil from his touch. His cool skin felt so good against your burning head that you didn’t want him to ever leave.

"I’m sorry that I scare you looking like this (y/n) but it’s the only idea that I have of helping you feel better," he sadly told you.

"Loki, you do not scare me," you assured him while leaning more into his hand, "In fact, I find you beautiful this way too. Blue is such a pretty color."

With that, Loki looked down at you in pure adoration, “You are wonderful.”

"So are you," you smiled back.

Loki kept his blue hands around your face to cool you down more as you both continued to talk to each other. It didn’t take long before your temperature went down and you felt slightly better. By this time, your stomach began to growl from hunger again and Loki laughed.

"Need more soup?" he asked you.

"Please?"

"Of course darling," Loki place a kiss upon your forehead and went back into the kitchen to get you some more of his delicious chicken soup. He retured a few minutes later and began to feed it to you just like he did earlier. You couldn’t help but to feel compassion towards him for all the care he has given you today. You were so blessed that Loki decided to come in your time of need.

Once you finished eating the bowl of soup, Loki placed the empty bowl on the coffee table and took you into his arms once again. You held on to his hands and laced your fingers between his own, which made him give you a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for everything Loki. You really didn’t have to take care of me," you said to him while smiling.

"I told you earlier that I always take good care of what is mine, but you’re quite welcome," Loki pulled you closer against his chest. That’s when you looked up to his face and placed a kiss against his blue cheek. Loki turned his head so that his ruby eyes met your (e/c) ones. You both gazed at each other in adoration just before you leaned in to meet lips. 

Loki’s hands cradled your face as the two of you kissed. This was your thanks to him for everything he has done for you today. Plus, it seemed to be a relief to Loki that he finally found someone who didn’t consider him a monster for being a Frost Giant. The two of you continued to kiss the minutes away and you could have sworn that you almost felt like nothing was wrong with you that very moment. You both stayed lip locked until you heard the gravel kick up outside of your house.

"Loki!" you panicked, "My mom’s home! If she sees you here, I-"

He pressed his finger against your lips to cut you off.

"Don’t worry dear, she won’t know that I’m even here," Loki assured you before giving you one last kiss, "I’ll return to you later tonight. I promise."

"I hope you will."

"Don’t worry."

With that, you gave him a quick squeeze and then he disappeared from the sofa. That was when your mom entered the room.

"How are you feeling (y/n)?" she asked.

"Much better than before," you replied with a little smirk.

Your mom smiled and then questioned, “What made you have such a quick recovery? You were so pitiful this morning.”

"I don’t know," you told her, but secretly gave a grin. You knew what made you better, "Maybe Loki came and cured me."

A scoff came from your mom before she started laughing, “Are you sure your fever isn’t messing with your mind?”

"It isn’t Momma," you smiled. Too bad she didn’t believe you, because it was true.

You were healed by the love of a Norse God.


End file.
